Threesome4
by Agreene
Summary: Sky, Syd and Z continue where they left off. This Story Follows Fabulous Four


Threesome- (Sequel To Fabulous Four Pt. One)

Note: This is an SDP fanfic that follows Fabulous Four

Another day had passed for the SPD cadets. The team did it's usual routines for the day. Jack and Sky had to patrol the city as they always did. Bridge helped out Kat and Boom in the Lab and the girls held trainings for the C&D level cadets. They were then summoned to ranger duty when another monster attacked the city. Once done, the rangers briefed Commander Crugar and Kat. Commander Crugar sent Jack and Bridge on an assignment.

Mean while Sky is sitting on the window sill. He couldn't get what took place two weeks ago out of his head. The evening he had with Jack, Z and Syd was absolutely amazing. He never had sex in front of another couple in the room before. In fact, he had never witnessed another couple having the other couple have sex in front of his very eyes. It was a turn on. He had hoped that Jack would agree to switch partners but he didn't get the chance to ask him. He heard both Syd and Z walk past the common area and got an idea. He wondered what it would be like to have sex with both of them. Since Jack and Bridge were out for the night, maybe the girls would be up for round two. He decided to follow them to their room.

Syd and Z had entered their bedroom talking. Both sat on their beds. Syd picked up her stuffed animal Mr. Peanuts while Z began fixing up her CD collection. Both are talking.

"That battle we had today was brutal." Said Syd holding Mr. Peanuts tightly in her arms.

"Yeah. Thank god we contained it before it's too late." Said Z.

"I wonder what assignment Crugar sent Jack and Bridge on."

"I'm not sure." Said Z. She placed the last CD in the rack.

Knock, Knock

"Come in." Said Z.

"Hey ladies." Said Sky walking into their room and shutting the door.

"Hey baby." Said Syd as she and Sky shared a passionate kiss.

"You know it's against regulations to be in the girls quarters after hours." Said Z smirking.

"I know but I just wanted to check on my girls." Sky said with his arm around Syd's waste.

"Excuse me. Your girls? I'm dating Jack remember?" Said Z.

"I know. Jack and Bridge are on assignment for a few days. Maybe you can have a little fun for a change." Said Sky.

"Wait did you just say that?" Z asked as Syd giggled. "Syd you need to check on your boyfriend. I think he might be coming down with a cold."

"Ok, I get it. I don't usually engage in fun activities but I've been thinking." Sky said rubbing Syd's beack.

"About what?" Asked Syd.

"About what we did two weeks ago." Sky said smiling

"Ohh, now I get it." Said Z. "Sky's horny." Syd giggled

"I am not." Sky said lying. Both girls stared at him knowing he was lying. "Ok, I'm horny. I just can't get what took place two weeks ago out my head. It was so hot." Sky.

"Yeah that was fun." Said Z.

"I agree." Said Syd.

"Well why don't we do it again only this time it'll be the three of us?" Asked Sky sucking on Syd's neck.

"Wait, Sky, I'm dating Jack and I don't think he'd like me having sex with someone else." Said Z.

"Well we just won't tell him now will we?" Sky said smiling seductively at Z. She had never seen this side of Sky before and it was turning her on big time.

"What about Syd? Don't you think she'd mine if you're fucking me?" Asked Z.

"No. Besides, I've always wanted to fuck you Z." Said Syd. Z stared at them in shock. Had she heard Syd right? Did Syd really want to fuck Z?

"What do you say Z? You wanna join us in a little sexhibition?" Sky asked.

"Let's do it." Z said excitedly.

"We can't do it here. We'll get caught." Said Syd.

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Sky asked.

"The workout gym." Syd said smiling. "No one goes there this time of night."

"Then let's go." Said Z as she, Syd and Sky snuck out of the girl's room and headed to the gym.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Syd said. The gym was empty. There was no one in sight. All three made their way into the gym making sure to lock the door and pull the blinds down in front of the window so they couldn't be seen. Sky and Syd began tongue kissing. Z stood there rubbing Syd's shoulders. Syd then turned her attention to Z as they began tongue kissing. Sky watched getting turned on by the second. Sky proceeds to take off his SPD jacket putting it to the side. He continued to watch as Syd's hands found it's way to Z's mounds. Z moaned as Syd's fingers glided across her nipples. Z while still kissing Syd began to remove her SPD jacket. Syd did the same. Sky could see both of their nipples through their shirts. He walked over to them and began kissing Z. It was Syd's turn to watch. Sky began to remove Z's yellow SPD shirt revealing her yellow bra. Z took her hands and began to remove his blue SPD shirt revealing his chiseled chest. Syd came over to Z and removed her bra. Z's tits sprung to life.

"Damn Z, I forgot how big you're tits are.' Syd said taking both of Z's D size cups into her hands and gentle squeezing them. Z moaned loving the way Syd's hands felt on her mounds. Sky licked his lips and proceeds to suck on her nipples. With Syd sucking Z's neck and squeezing Z's breasts and Sky sucking her nipples, Z's moans grew. "You like that baby?" Asked Syd.

"YYYYYEEESSSS." Said Z. Sky had stopped sucking on Z's nipples and unbuckled her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. Z helped him by kicking off her boots then stepping out of her pant and underwear making her completely nude. Both Sky and Syd admired her figure. She and Sky both join Z by removing the rest of their clothing. All three are completely nude. "Wow Sky, I forgot how big you are." Z said referring to his hard member.

"I'll bet Syd remembers right honey?" He asked smirking. Syd smiled going over to him and taking his member into her hand. She began to jack him off. Sky smiled liking how that felt. "Come over here Z and join Syd." She does and begins to play with his sacks. Sky moaned liking the way both of their hands felt on him. "Hold up." He said as both girls had stopped. Sky sat down on the heavy mats with his member sitting straight up. Syd and Z followed him. Kneeled in front of him. Syd took the lead and placed her mouth over Sky's member and began to suck him off. "OOOOOOHHHHH GGGGOOODDD YYYYEEESS." He said as Syd bopped up and down on the shaft of his member. She did this for a few moments longer before letting Z take over. Syd returned to kissing Sky allowing him to taste himself while receiving a blow job from Z. She continued as Sky moaned louder feeling his sacks swell. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK." He shouted as he shot his load in Z's mouth. When he was done, both he and Syd began kissing Z tasting Sky's juices. This arose Z further. "That was so amazing." He said breathing heavy.

"It's time to get us off Sky." Said Z.

"Ok." He said as Z laid on the mat. Sky sat back watching as Syd got on top of Z with her cunt in Z's face. Syd is facing Z's cunt as both began to suck each other off. Sky watched playing with his prick. "Damn that looks so hot." He said to himself watching both girls moan while sucking each other's juicy cunts. He continued playing with his prick feeling himself getting hard all over again. Mean while both Syd and Z had stopped eating each other out. Both their lips wet with each other's juices. After catching his breath, Sky fully erect again crawled over to Syd. The two shared a kiss again. Sky could taste Z's cunt on Syd's lips. Syd positioned her self in front of Z's cunt. Sky watched as Syd continued to suck on Z's pussy. Sky entered Syd from the back and began to pound her behind. Syd moaned while tasting Z's wetness. All three moaned.

Neither of them knew that there were being watched by Boom. He was about the only one who came down to the gym to workout in his spare time. He watched feeling himself getting stiff. Realizing that he couldn't be caught, he decided to watch the sex session between his favorite cadets. Seeing both Z and Syd naked made his dick hard. He put his hand on his erect member and began to jack off.

Meanwhile back inside of the gym, Sky humped Syd hard and long. Beginning to feel himself cum, he stopped to let Syd cum all over his prick. She cried out stopping what she was doing to Z. Z looked up at Syd who looked flustered after cumming on Sky's prick. She moved aside so Sky could entered Z. With Syd's cum on his prick, he entered Z feeling her wetness and began to pound her pussy into oblivion. Z screamed out as Sky pumped her hard. Syd moved over to Z and began to suck her tits with Sky holding her legs up on his chest. Z bit her lip as she felt her walls dampen. She reached up and played with Syd's cunt and her tits causing Syd some more pleasure. Sky felt his balls begin to swell again. This time pulled himself free of Z's cunt. Both Syd and Z sat up to receive Sky's juices as he began jacking off. He shot a second load in Syd and Z's mouth. Sky bit his lip as the last of his juices shot out of the tip of his member. Breathing deeply, he leaned in and kissed both girls getting the chance to taste him self.

"That was so awesome." Sky said laying back on the mat.

"Yes it was." Said Z smiling.

"Totally." Said Syd.

Outside of the gym, Boom had shot his load then hid out of site watching all three cadets head back to their quarters. Syd followed Sky to his room for another round of sex. Z went to her room to shower. She hadn't realized that her door was open. Boom walked in. Hearing the showers run, Boom knocked, When Z didn't answer, he decided to just enter the bathroom which was open. There stood Z naked. Boom got hard all over again. Z turned around startled by Boom's presence.

"Boom what are you doing in my room?" Z asked trying to cover herself with her towel.

"You're door was open so I just came in. I was wondering if we could shower together?"

Boom asked while holding his prick in his hand. Z could see that he was horny.

"Come in and close the door." She ordered as Boom did exactly that. "Let me see big you're prick is?" She asked as Boom pulled down his pants exposing his erect prick. Z was impressed by his size. "Let's go." She said as they both entered the shower. Feeling like she hadn't gotten off, she decided to use Boom who didn't care as long as he got what he wanted and that was some ass.


End file.
